Chocolate
by Cereza Queenie
Summary: Hay una sola cosa que Alicia extraña de su tierra natal. Y esa cosa es el chocolate. Tarrant hará lo posible para conseguirlo para su cumpleaños / One Shot


**Título:** La historia del Sombrerero

 **Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Alice in Wonderland

 **Pairing:** Alice/Tarrant

 **Status:** Completo

 **Disclaimer:** Alice in Wonderland pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro.

Chocolate

Alicia Kingsleigh siempre había amado el chocolate. Ya si fuera en un pastel o en una taza de leche. Amargo, con nueces, en trozos o en rama. El simple olor a chocolate podía hacer que la joven rubia se le hiciera agua la boca. Había leído en muchas historias de amor que el chocolate tenía poderes especiales, relativos al amor. Como el amor que sentía ahora por el Sombrerero. Se había quedado en Infratierra hacía muchos años ya. Junto a Tarrant. Amaba a ese Sombrerero Loco con locura.

Amaba pasar las noches con él, acogida por sus brazos y despertar cada mañana con su sonrisa alegre. Amaba escuchar su áspera voz diciéndole que la amaba y que aún no creía que ella fuera real. Sus labios morados la besaban siempre con dulzura, con un extraño sabor de canela en su aliento.

Pero a pesar de adorar ese lugar y obviamente a su Sombrerero, había una sola cosa que Alicia extrañaba. Y esa cosa era el chocolate. Por más que hubiera deliciosos pasteles que no se podían encontrar en ninguna otra parte que no fuera Infratierra y hubiera hongos que a uno lo hicieran cambiar de estatura, ninguno era tan delicioso como el chocolate. Se lo había comentado en varias ocasiones a Tarrant y este nunca sabía de qué estaba hablando su tierna Alicia. Lo que para ella era racional, para él sonaba como una simple locura.

Un día fue el cumpleaños de Alicia. El verdadero cumpleaños de ella, quien no sabía porque era tan especial si podía festejar un No-Cumpleaños casi todos los días. Sin embargo, Tarrant sabía que para la gente del mundo de su amada, el verdadero cumpleaños era importante así quiso hacer algo bonito por ella, pero no tenía ni idea de qué regalarle.

Pensaba y pensaba pero ninguna idea le parecía conveniente para ella. Y pensó en qué cosas podría ella necesitar. Y lo recordó. Alicia siempre hablaba del chocolate, algún producto o dulce proveniente de la tierra de arriba. Supuso que ella extrañaba mucho esa cosa de la que Tarrant nunca había oído ni siquiera una palabra. Eso que era un hombre muy atento. Y se le ocurrió una idea para complacer a su querida Alicia.

Esa tarde, la joven se encontraba en la gran mesa de té, en el mismo asiento de siempre, aguardando a que Tarrant llegara como era usual. Ya se había servido una taza de té en una de las pocas tazas de porcelana que había sanas en esa mesa de locos. Pero no había comenzado a beberla. Siempre esperaba a que Tarrant llegara para empezar con la hora del té. Y él siempre era puntual.

― ¿Dónde estará? ― se preguntó Alicia mirando un reloj de bolsillo que sacó de una tetera vacía. Eran las cinco en punto. El Sombrerero nunca llegaba tarde. Jamás. De hecho, era Tarrant quien la regañaba si no llegaba a tiempo.

― ¡Qué extraño! ― Se dijo ella en voz alta ―¡Justo el día de mi cumpleaños! Seguro que se le olvidó.

― No estés tan segura, querida ― le dijo el Sombrerero a sus espaldas. La muchacha se dio la vuelta sorprendida y lo vio.

― ¡Cariño! Siento lo que dije, es que tú nunca llegas tarde. Y ya eran las cinco. La hora del té ya había pasado y tú no estabas aquí. No habías llegado y pensé…

― Alicia, por favor ― él se acercó y le acarició una mejilla ― Jamás me olvidaría de ti.

― Lo siento ― se disculpó ella, con una sonrisa mientras Tarrant se sentaba en otra silla ― ¿Dónde estabas?

― Fui a buscar tu regalo de cumpleaños.

― ¿De verdad? ¡Qué dulce eres!

― Exacto, mi pequeña ― él sonrió, muy orgulloso y sacó de su saco un paquete rectangular, envuelto en un papel brillante. Ella lo miró con curiosidad.

― ¿Qué es?

― Tendrás que abrirlo. Feliz cumpleaños, Alicia ― le dijo, ofreciéndoselo. Ella lo tomó y cuidadosamente le quitó el envoltorio. El asombro en la cara de la rubia era inmenso. Levantó frente a sus ojos, el paquete de chocolates de diferentes tipos y sus ojos brillaban como nunca. Miró emocionada al Sombrerero:

― ¿Tú?... ¿Cómo?...

― No importa. Sólo quería hacerte feliz ― contestó, contento de que ella estuviera feliz con su regalo.

― Te amo, Tarrant. Eres un hombre maravilloso ― ella se inclinó sobre la mesa y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

― Yo también te amo, disfrútalo.

Alicia abrió el paquete y se llevó uno de los chocolates a la boca. Lo saboreó con desesperación, ya que hace tanto que no probaba uno.

― ¿Qué tal está? ― Le preguntó él.

― Delicioso. Tienes que probar uno ― le dijo ella, ofreciéndole uno de los chocolates.

― No. No podría comerme tu regalo ― se excusó él, aunque despertándose algo de curiosidad en su cabeza.

― Tarrant. Hazlo por mí. Además es delicioso.

― Está bien, me haz convencido. Lo haré por ti ― Tarrant abrió la boca y dejó que ella le depositara el chocolate en la boca. Tarrant sintió un calor recorrer su cuerpo a medida que el chocolate se deshacía en su boca. Era dulce y meloso y le hacía pensar en cierta forma en la suavidad de las cosas, pero no de manera normal, si no de manera sensual.

― Te ha gustado ¿Eh? ― le preguntó ella, que lo miraba con una sonrisita traviesa. Tarrant abrió los ojos, no se había dado cuenta de que los había cerrado.

― Sí. Es lo más delicioso que he probado en mi vida. Dame el resto de ese chocolate ― imploró Tarrant a su amada.

― ¿Ah sí? ― dijo ella con una miradita pícara ― Ven a buscarlo, entonces ― y se metió un chocolate en la boca. Tarrant le sonrió y con gusto la besó. Fue el beso más delicioso que había tenido con Alicia. El chocolate se derretía por el calor de ambos cuerpos y el sabor inundó todas sus sensaciones.

Desde entonces, siempre que puede, Tarrant se escapa hacia el mundo de arriba a traer chocolate y compartirlo con su mujercita rubia.

 _Fin…_

 _Gracias por leer, los comentarios serán muy apreciados. Si te interesa leer más sobre Alice in Wonderland, visita mis historias "Sueños", "La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio" y "La historia del Sombrerero"._

 _ **Cereza Queenie**_


End file.
